


Independence and nightmares

by Dark_Earl



Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Arranged Marriage, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Politics, Pre-Slash, Romance, obisheev
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26695414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Earl/pseuds/Dark_Earl
Summary: The Jedi want to establish military bases on Melida/Daan. Obi-Wan does not agree.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Sheev Palpatine, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Sheev Palpatine
Series: Palpatine x Obi-Wan: Arranged marriage AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927522
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that I'm not a native english author and this work wasn't beta'ed.
> 
> This is a part of the Arranged Marriage AU series. In two words: Obi-Wan left the Jedi Order when Melida/Daan happened, and years later he became an ambassador of Melida/Daan and married Palpatine. So you don't really need to read the other parts to understand what's happening in there, but I strongly reccomend you to dew it anyway ;)

Mace Windu, Eeth Koth, Adi Gallia, and Yoda stood around a holotransmittor as it projected a map of several sectors of Outer rim where there was intense fighting between the Republic and the Separatist Confederacy.

"If we put the bases a little further away, we could pin down the separatists on both sides," said master Koth, pointing to those areas of Outer rim near Tatooine where there was no Republic or Separatist presence so far.

"Perhaps, but most of these planets are not habitable," noted Adi Gallia. "Alas, only the separatists with their droids can benefit from this.”

"And the inhabited planets are either too desolate or belong to the Hutts," added Eeth. “I admit, it was not my best idea.”

“No, it's a good idea,” Mace said. “But Outer Rim territories are really either unusable or disputable. We will lose more than we could gain.”

He waved his hand, zooming in on the map.

The four masters stared at the projection in deep thought.

"Do you see what I see?" Mace asked suddenly.

The Jedi looked at each other and nodded awkwardly.

"Agree to help us, he will not”, Yoda said sadly after a long pause. “Stand for his planet, he will. But if the separatists visit them, the end of peace on this planet, it will be”.

"We'll talk to Obi-Wan,” said Mace.

"Maybe we shouldn't?" protested Eeth softly. “Melida/Daan had been through a civil war, and they certainly wouldn't want to get involved in another one, especially the one that didn't concern them.”

"Everyone, this war concerns,” Yoda said. “If come to them, we do not, then the separatists, it will be. Who then ask for help, will they, mmm?”

"We'll talk to him,” Mace concluded.

*  
Mace and Eeth took the elevator to the top floor of Senate Building.

"Do you think he'll really agree to this?" asked Eeth. “After all, if he wanted, Melida/Daan would have become part of the Republic long ago…”

“This is what worries me - why didn't they do it?” Mace frowned. “When his engagement to Palpatine was suddenly announced many years ago, I thought it was a way to speed up Melida/Daan’s accession to the Republic. If you remember, Palpatine was still a senator from Naboo at the time, but he was in good standing in the Senate. But all Melida/Daan got from this alliance was a few lucrative trade deals.”

Pause.

"Maybe Obi-Wan is right?" objected Eeth. “I mean, peace on their planet was very shaky, they barely reached an agreement within themselves. To develop further, they had to open up to trade with other systems, but it is not at all necessary to be part of the Republic for this. Moreover, you can't help but agree that the Republic is no more what it used to be. Since so many systems have united into the Confederacy, they must have serious reasons for this, that we do not notice or do not want to notice. Obi-Wan is no longer a member of the Order, and his point of view is different from ours. He sees both the Jedi and the Republic from the outside. Perhaps his vision of the Republic is even truer than ours.”

“You only say that because you feel sorry for him as for Jinn’s abandoned padawan.”

“Yes, I do. I know that a Jedi must judge people and their actions impartially, and not through the prism of their own experience and emotions, but...” Eeth sighed and lowered his head. “Obi-Wan could have been an excellent Jedi if what happened hadn't happened.”

“I know,” Mace agreed.

The elevator stopped and opened its doors. The two Jedi walked out into a deserted, quiet corridor and headed towards the Chancellor's private office.

“I wanted to take him as a Padawan myself,” Master Windu added. “But Yoda, may the Force forgive me for such words, cosmically fucked everything up with his machinations”.

Eeth chuckled.

They stopped in front of the door and Mace rings the chime. A couple of seconds later the door was opened by the chancellor himself.

“Master Windu, Master Koth, good afternoon,” Palpatine greeted them with a smile. “Please, come in.”

The Jedi bowed politely to the Chancellor and followed him into the spacious office. There, Obi-Wan was sitting at a small side table full of plates and several empty trays, only the bowl of fruit was still full. The two Jedi Masters bowed to Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan nodded back.

“Would you like something to drink?” Palpatine suggested. “We were just having lunch”.

“No, thank you,” Mace said.

"I think I'll go then," Obi-Wan said and got up from the table. “You will probably be discussing secret military plans.”

“Actually, we hoped to catch you too, Ambassador Kenobi,” Master Windu said. “Perhaps your strategic vision can help us.”

Obi-Wan looked questioningly at Palpatine. He nodded, allowing him to stay, and Obi-Wan sat down. The chancellor himself sat down next to him and invited the Jedi to the table.

Mace took out a holoprojector and showed a map of Outer Rim. Briefly, he explained the situation: the separatists were occupying territories in Middle Rim near Naboo and were moving further towards Center, and Master Kot had proposed to place the Republic forces behind them, in Outer Rim. Thus, they would be able to squeeze the separatists from both sides, besides, if necessary, they would have a base in distant regions, which could always come in handy.

"That's a very good plan," Palpatine agreed. “Do you already know where the base could be placed?”

Mace replied:

“Most of Outer Rim planets are uninhabitable. Others belong to the Hutts, with whom it will be difficult to make a deal…”

He looked up at Obi-Wan.

There was a tense silence.

Palpatine, realizing what Master Windu was leading to, sat back on the couch in thought.

Obi-Wan looked up from the map to Master Windu and answered his unspoken question.

“No.”

Mace and Eeth exchanged glances, then Windu turned to the Chancellor:

“Perhaps the Republic could provide Melida/Daan with some favorable political or economic terms for helping in the war?”

Obi-Wan replied before Palpatine could say anything.

“I said no. Melida/Daan will not participate in the war or take sides under any circumstances.”

“Ambassador Kenobi,” said Eeth Kot softly, “unless we take advantage of our presence in Outer Rim, the Separatists will continue to press on Center, and their forces will outweigh ours. This could be a great opportunity to clamp them down and potentially end the war”.

"No," Obi-Wan repeated for the third time. “Use another planet or another sector. Melida/Daan will not violate its own neutrality.”

Mace pursed his lips and looked at Palpatine, but he just threw up his hands.

“I understand your disappointment,” the chancellor said. “Trust me, if I could, I would immediately agree to the deployment of Republic bases in Outer Rim. But Melida/Daan isn’t in the Republic, and any illegal actions on our part will be perceived as an invasion.”

“Thank you.” Obi-Wan nodded gratefully.

Rising from his seat, he addressed the Jedi with a low, calm voice:

“I am sure you will find some uninhabited moon for your purposes. Now, if you excuse me. I have things to do.”

He nodded goodbye to Palpatine and left.

Mace and Eeth exchanged glances again.

“I'm afraid we'll have to come up with another plan,” Palpatine said.


	2. Nightmares

The explosions and blaster bolts were blinding, but Obi-Wan was holding his Jedi saber tightly in his hands.

“Nield, faster! We must help Cerasi!”

Nield was right behind him, Obi-Wan feeling his presence in the Force. They ran forward, and forward, and forward, dodging explosions on the right and left. They had to run uphill, it was hard to breathe because of the dust and oppressive fog. Obi-Wan sensed that Nield had fallen behind him. Turning around, he saw that his friend stumbled and fell to the ground. Obi-Wan returned to him in three big leaps and tugged at his arm.

“Come on, get up! We have very little left!”

Nield grabbed him tightly by the forearm, jerked himself off the ground, and the two ran on. The fog grew thinner with each step, and the sunlight breaking through gave the boys hope.

But after climbing the hill, Obi-Wan saw the blaster hit Cerasi right in the heart. He screamed and rushed to her, catching her before the girl fell to the ground.

“No, no, no, you cannot die,” he whispered, hugging the fragile body to him. “I know that you are alive, that you survived.”

Sunlight suddenly disappeared, and dense black clouds covered the sky. Thunder and lightning rumbled. An icy wind rose. Obi-Wan could see nothing, he just heard countless blaster fires and the vibrations of hundreds of lightsabers.

“… An invasion, it will be perceived as an invasion…” a slurred voice rang out.

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and drew in a sharp breath.

The bedroom was quiet and dark, but a thin streak of light was visible from under the door. Not surprising, Palpatine would often work on something at night.

Obi-Wan rolled onto his side, facing the window, and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep again, but the bad sleep brought anxiety. In annoyance, he threw the covers back, got out of bed, put on a robe and went out into the brightly lit living room.

*  
Palpatine had just finished his conversation with Dooku and put his comlink on the coffee table as the bedroom door opened and Obi-Wan walked into the living room.

Palpatine turned around and looked guiltily at his spouse.

“Did I wake you up? Sorry.”

“No, I…”

Obi-Wan ran his hand wearily over his face.

“Another nightmare?” Palpatine asked quietly.

Obi-Wan nodded silently. Passing by, he went to a small bar, took out two glasses and a bottle of brandy, then returned and sat down opposite. He silently poured himself some brandy and emptied his glass in one gulp.

"Are you sure these are not Force visions?" The chancellor suggested cautiously. “Of course, I don’t know much about this, but if so, we can always turn to the Jedi for help.”

“No, these are not visions,” Obi-Wan replied with a tired smile. “Mostly I see the past, not the future. Or I don't see anything at all.”

They were silent.

After a little thought, Palpatine poured himself some brandy as well.

“Perhaps this conversation with Master Windu today influenced you so much,” he suggested. “I mean, I understand why you don't want Melida/Daan to go to war. And in no way will I force you to obey the whims of the Jedi or the Senate.”

Obi-Wan smiled gratefully, but then frowned again and stared at his empty glass.

“No, the conversation with Mace and Eeth has nothing to do with it. It just... It feels like the Force is clouded here on Coruscant.”

Palpatine hmmed thoughtfully. There was more truth in Obi-Wan's words than he himself may have guessed.

It was amazing how Obi-Wan hasn’t gone crazy yet, spending so much time in close proximity to the very source of the Dark Side. Palpatine skillfully concealed his identity as a sith lord, but from time to time he let go simply out of interest. Would Obi-Wan understand with whom he was sharing his life in joy and in sorrow, in sickness and in health? What if he understood, what would he do? Hasn't he already? Wasn’t he playing his own game, collecting evidence against him?

But now Obi-Wan was simply a shame to look at. He didn’t get enough sleep due to his nightmares, and Palpatine knew full well that they were born precisely because of the influence of the Dark Side.

After some thought, he set his glass on the table, sat down next to Obi-Wan and took his hands.

“Maybe you should leave Coruscant for a while?” He asked carefully and smiled. “A little vacation won't hurt you. You could go home, see your friends, take a break from the old me.”

Obi-Wan laughed.

“You’re very sweet when you are caring,” he said. “But I don’t want to leave you alone in the midst of the war.”

“Don't worry about me. Coruscant is invulnerable, we have an army and the Jedi.”

“Hmm, in that case, I think I will follow your advice and go to Melida/Daan.”

“That is great. I’m sure it will do you good.”

Obi-Wan snuggled up to him and pressed his cheek to his shoulder. Palpatine hugged him and rubbed his back.

He was going to prove to the Jedi that they were wrong, and first of all, that they were wrong to not allow to love openly and to care for those whom they love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments :)


End file.
